This disclosure is related to preservation of vapor barriers in building structures. More particularly, integrity of vapor barrier functionality is maintained when access to the interior of a wall or ceiling requires breaching a vapor barrier membrane.
Vapor barriers are required to prevent condensation that would otherwise occur from interaction between cold ambient air from outside the building and the warmer inside air. A vapor barrier seals against cold air flow within wall and ceiling spaces. In various situations, it would be desirable to gain access within an existing wall or ceiling that has been protected by a vapor barrier. For example, addition of accessories such as electrical boxes, data ports, light fixtures, speakers or the like would require forming an opening in the wall or ceiling and breaching the vapor barrier. As another example, it may become necessary to access a gas or plumbing valve that is interior to a wall or ceiling. The need to provide vapor seal protection applies to new building construction, i.e., prior to completion of walls and ceilings, as well as to protection when gaining access through a pre-existing wall or ceiling. Typically, attempts are made to prevent air leakage haphazardly by manually taping or patching spaces in barrier membranes. Such efforts become time intensive and ineffective as they are susceptible to breakage.
With respect to ceiling mounted devices, protection would also be desirable to avoid other harmful effects, for example, that may result from accumulation of dust or insulation in the device. An effective sound barrier for the ceiling mounted device would also be desirable.
A need thus exists for a device that can effectively and efficiently preserve vapor barrier functionality in buildings in which existing vapor barrier membranes are breached when access is provided to the interior of walls or ceilings. Minimization of installation time is a significant cost saving consideration. Such a device would also be desirable in new building sites to provide vapor barrier protection for internal access prior to completion of wall construction. Such effective vapor barrier protection would provide advantageous energy conservation as prevention of the escape of air through the building wall reduces loading on heating and air conditioning operations. A ceiling device protection barrier should also avoid harmful effects that may occur from accumulation of dust or insulation. Such a barrier might also be desirable as a sound barrier.